It's All Under Control
It's All Under Control is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by The Flying Josh-man. In this episode, Josh gets a magic remote that lets him alter the universe around him. Roles Starring * Josh Featuring * Platypus Aliens * Movy * Mystery and Ami Appearances * Pierce * The Crow * Jerky * Giggles * John * Puffy * Lumpy * Goosta * Beef * Smith * Petunia * Handy * Bro and Tyke * Lab Rat * Senior * Sharpy * Russell * Generic Tree Friends Title Card The title is typed in a cybernetic font. It is then reversed, paused and played again, with VHS effects to boot. Plot One day, Josh was watching TV. He flicks through several channels and watches a robot combat show. Josh roots for the robot that is winning. After the battle ended, Josh flicked another channel. However, he changed the channel to a horror slasher movie. The mask on the killer of the movie startles Josh so much, he throws his remote into his kitchen, where it falls into a garbage disposal. Josh looks over the garbage disposal and accidentally turns it on. He watches in horror as the disposal begins to grind the remote to pieces. Josh facepalms and goes back to his living room. He sits on his sofa and is irritated by the fact that he has to get close to the TV to change the channel. Josh believes it is "hard work". Josh shakes off his annoyance and goes out to look for another remote. Josh arrives at the electronics store. He wasn't very satisfied by the remotes that were in the remote control aisle. Josh goes to the checkout and finds out that Movy is running the store. He tells her if there any good remote controls in the store. Movy shows him a simple remote with only six buttons and then shows him a complicated remote with 30 buttons. Josh is not sure on which remote to buy. He suggests having one that can make his life much better. Movy has just the thing. She guides Josh into the electronics storeroom. Movy opens a box of "Weird and wonderful devices" and takes out a remote that has a glow around it. Josh asks what is it. Movy tells him that it is a magic remote that lets you change your surroundings. Josh likes the idea of that and decides to buy it. Movy tells him the price is $50. Josh thinks 50 bucks ain't half-bad and sees that he has only 25 bucks. Josh runs home and smashes his piggy bank and sees that he has already 25 bucks. He runs back to the electronics store and gives Movy the 50 bucks. Movy gives him the remote in return. Back at Josh's house, Josh tries out the new remote on the TV. It works very well. However, when switching to a French channel, he finds out that he can switch to channels from around the world. More channel hopping and Josh discovers that he can also switch to alien channels from across the galaxy. He stops at the Platypus Planet Channel and watches a Platypus Alien sitcom. Josh laughs at the funny moments. Later, Josh is considering what he could do to his house. He uses the remote on his painting and turns it into the Mona Lisa. Josh is fascinated by this. He turns his couch into a high tech sofa. Josh goes out and thinks what he could do next. Smith is standing next to him. Josh uses the remote to change the current holiday. He stops at Halloween. Josh uses another button to change tone. First black and white, then sepia, then technicolor and to full color. Josh suddenly sees Pierce walking, listening to his Mp3 player. Josh presses the pause button and it stops Pierce in his tracks. Josh sticks his finger into his nose and presses play. Pierce notices that his finger is in his nose and runs away in disgust. Josh laughs. So begins a montage: Josh sees Jerky picking on Puffy. He uses the remote to kill him with an anvil to the head. Puffy claps. Next, Lumpy walks to a staircase and falls down the stairs. Josh rewinds it and watches it again and again. Goosta is seen next to him recording the whole thing with his smartphone. Josh is in his house eating lunch. He uses the remote on the clock to fast forward to supper time. Josh then puts his dinner in a microwave. Josh is at the park, feeding pigeons. A dog barks loudly at him. Josh presses the volume down on the dog to silence it. On a sidewalk, Josh sees Petunia riding a bicycle. He presses the slow-motion button to witness Petunia splashing a puddle. Bro and Tyke are playing with a frisbee. Josh presses pause on them and steals their frisbee. Later, Josh is out of breath from jogging. He uses the remote on his sneakers to make him run really fast. He runs past Giggles and John, who cheer him on. Josh runs through a loop and a corkscrew. Josh realizes that he has been collecting hula hoops and throws them in the garbage. In space, a view of Earth, seen from a Platypus Alien UFO. One of the aliens spots Josh's remote through a telescope and sees what he is doing with it. The alien tells the other one to look through the telescope. The alien does so and thinks they have found a new tool for their quest for world domination. The other alien claims that Josh liked their planet's best sitcom. The alien discusses their plan on what to do with the remote: Freeze every Earthling in their place and eat them alive. They soon laugh evilly and commence their mission to get the remote. Back on Earth, Josh was showing Mystery and Ami his new remote. He uses it on the Crow to make him flip multiple times. He then uses it again to make Crow spin around rapidly. Crow feels dizzy soon after. A UFO passes the three friends, but Ami dismisses it as a very large airplane. The UFO lands on a crop field and the two Platypus Alien masters step out. However, Beef is angry that they landed on his field. The aliens take Beef into their spaceship, mutilate him and throw out his skeleton. At Josh's house. Josh hears a doorbell and sees the aliens disguised as TV repairmen. He uses the remote to command them to fix his TV antenna. They get to work straight away. One alien complains that they have to do an Earthling's job and throws a wrench off-screen. The wrench hits Handy and the hot wax on his house burns his face off. The aliens ring the doorbell again and urge Josh to give them the remote in a vicious manner. Josh fiercely refuses and slams his door. The aliens decide to go Plan B. Later, Josh is taking a stroll downtown and sees the UFO again. The aliens tell Josh that if he can't give them the remote, they will destroy everything Josh cherishes. Josh says "No". The UFO hovers over the art gallery. It fires a laser to blow the gallery to smithereens. Senior and Russell run out, on fire. Josh looks over to the science laboratory. Another UFO hovers above it and destroys it with another laser burst. Lab Rat runs out and sees that his laboratory his ruined. Josh looks at the video game store. Yet another UFO flies over it and blasts it to ashes. Josh shakes his fist. UFOs fly all around town and zap GTFs to death. Josh runs for cover in the hills. He is joined by the sisters from earlier on. The UFO appears again and an alien demands that Josh gives the remote to them. Josh tells them "No" and claims that it is the best thing he ever had since sliced bread. A grabbing arm comes out of the spaceship and targets the remote. Josh and the alien grabbing arm pull on the remote. Ami asks Josh to just give them the remote, as it is the only way for them to leave this planet alone. Josh tells them if the aliens even know how to use it. Mystery replies "Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Who knows?". Josh gives in and lets the aliens take the remote. The UFO flies away. Inside the UFO, the aliens are glad to finally have the remote. The other alien sees two buttons. He presses one of them and the UFO freezes in place. The alien presses the erase button and the UFO vanishes. The Platypus Aliens then fall to their death and splatter on the ground. Josh sees the remote falling and gets it back. Josh wonders what to do next. Later, Josh is seen running fast again and whizzes past Sharpy, who ends the episode by wishing he can run like him. Deaths * Jerky's head was crushed by an anvil. * Beef was mutilated by the aliens (off-screen) * Senior and Russell were burnt alive when the art gallery is destroyed * Some GTFs were vaporized by UFO lasers * The Platypus Aliens fall and splatter on the ground. Injuries: * Lumpy falls repeatedly down stairs (due to Josh rewinding) * Handy had his face melted off with hot wax. Trivia * The plot of this episode is similar to the 2006 film Click. ''It could also be a reference to a ''Goosebumps story with the same name of the film previously mentioned. * The show Josh was watching is a reference to shows like Robot Wars ''and ''Battlebots. * The killer in the horror movie Josh was watching is reminiscent of Ghostface from Scream. * Handy's injury is similar to Toothy's injury in All Flocked Up. * In one scene of this episode, Josh uses the remote to make him run very fast, through a loop, as a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. This is probably a shoutout to Sonic's 25th anniversary. * The Platypus Aliens invade Tree Town in a similar fashion to the film ''Independence Day. * Smith changes costumes when Josh changes the occasion: **Easter: Easter Bunny **Christmas: Santa Claus **Thanksgiving: A turkey **Valentine's Day: Cupid **April Fools Day: A jester **St. Patrick's Day: A leprechaun **4th of July: Uncle Sam, complete with a sparkler **Halloween: A ghost Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes